FOUTTE
('F'ive 'O'f 'U's 'T'ill 'T'he 'E'nd) was an alliance on Big Brother 20 that consisted of Angie Lantry (aka Rockstar), Haleigh Broucher, Chris Williams (aka Swaggy C), Faysal Shafaat and Kaitlyn Herman. Members Affiliates History Creation The FOUTTE was formed in Week 1, prior to the first HOH competition, and got its name after the first nominations, but before the first App Store. With half of the house being immune from eviction, Haleigh and Chris began to form an alliance of 5, bringing in Angie, Faysal and Kaitlyn, with Chris later bringing Bayleigh in as an affiliate, although he has said that she's not a true member. After Tyler won HOH, Haleigh began flirting with Tyler and attempted to pull him over to her side. Tyler nominated Sam and Steve. The alliance decided to target Sam for eviction, and so they were working with Steve to keep him safe, using Scottie as a spy to get information from the opposing alliance, and after Faysal won the Power of Veto, the alliance believed they had control for the week. Misfortunes Fasyal did not use the veto leaving the nominations the same. At the very first live eviction however, Kaitlyn unhappy with Faysal's and Haleigh's friendship, flipped her vote to Steve which results in Steve getting blindsided 7-6. This shocked the alliance and put them in the minority. Kaitlyn then won the following HOH which satisfied the rest of the alliance, though they were unaware that Kaitlyn is the one that flipped. Kaitlyn herself denied flipping, and pretended she was still with them. At the nomination ceremony she nominates Scottie and Winston from the Level Six. The alliance believed that Winston was the target, though Kaitlyn's real intention was to backdoor Swaggy. Following Tyler winning the POV, the alliance assumed that Tyler would save Scottie and Kaitlyn will nominate Angela, though they were still unaware that her main target was Swaggy. At the PoV ceremony, Tyler used the veto on Scottie, while Kaitlyn put Swaggy on the block, making it clear that she was the traitor. At the live eviction Scottie ended up betraying Swaggy by voting to evict him, and Swaggy was evicted by a vote of 8-4. Plan Fails Following Swaggy's eviction, Scottie became the HoH, putting the alliance in power for the first time. Realizing Brett's charisma and the strong duo of Brett and Winston Scottie nominated the pair. Scottie also managed to win the PoV. Following his win, both Brett and Winston tried to convince Scottie to nominate Kaitlyn in order to please the house, additionally pitching a final 3 deal with him. Scottie, however, told his conversation with them to Kaitlyn which caused her to get into an argument with both of them. At the PoV ceremony, Scottie did not use the veto, leaving the nominations the same. While FOUTTE and Kaitlyn targeted Brett, level six targeted Winston. Since Level Six had the numerical advantage they were able to get Winston out in a 6-5 vote, blindsiding FOUTTE in the process. Losing The Flipper In week 4, Sam became the HoH. She nominated Kaitlyn and Haleigh. Faysal promised both Kaitlyn and Haleigh that he would save them if he won the PoV. Faysal went won to win the PoV. At the PoV ceremony he saved Haleigh upsetting Kaitlyn, and Sam nominated Rockstar. At the eviction Kaitlyn was evicted 9-1 with JC voting against Rockstar. However, Sam's power app was automatically activated, giving Kaitlyn the chance to come back. She then had to compete in a puzzle competition in order to get back in the house. Kaitlyn however failed to complete the puzzle and was evicted for good. Another Failed Plan Bayleigh became HoH in week 5 putting the alliance in power for the second time. Her goal was to get Brett out of the house. She planned on nominating him alongside JC originally, though Faysal tried to talk her out of nominating JC which caused a small argument between them. Bayleigh later considered nominating Brett alongside Rachel, but thought about possibly backdooring Scottie as she didn't trust him due to him casting the hinky vote against Swaggy, and most of the house believing he cast the hinky vote against Rockstar the previous week. Prior to the nomination ceremony Bayleigh told Rachel about her power app which gives her the chance to change the nominations at any one nomination ceremony in order to gain her trust. At the nomination ceremony, Bayleigh nominated Brett and Rachel with Brett as the initial target, and Scottie as a possible backdoor. Following the nominations, Bayleigh wanted the nominations to stay the same so that Brett would get evicted. Tyler won the PoV. Despite initiallly wanting to use it on Brett with the goal of Scottie being the replacement nominee, Bayleigh wanted the nominations to stay the same and Tyler was afraid his ally Angela could go up which made Tyler hesitant to use the PoV. At the PoV ceremony Tyler did not use the PoV, leaving the nominations the same. While Foutte believed Brett would be going they were unaware that level six would be targeting Rachel. With Foutte still being down in numbers, Level six would be able to control the vote again. At the live eviction, Foutte was shocked when Rachel was blindsided by a vote of 5-4. The one with the power gets blindsided Following the blindside Angela became HoH. Scottie and Rockstar were nominated, though Foutte was unaware that Level Six's plan was to backdoor Bayleigh due to her having the power app. Haleigh won the first hacker competition which allowed her to remove one of the nominees, replace that nominee with someone else and cancel one vote at the upcoming eviction. She secretly removed Scottie from the block and replaced him with Tyler believing him to be the biggest threat. Angela won the PoV, thus putting Level six's plan of backdooring Bayleigh into motion which Foutte still wasn't aware of. That night Bayleigh tried to convince Angela to use the PoV on Rockstar and nominate Scottie which Angela pretended to consider. At the PoV ceremony, Angela used the PoV on Tyler, and made Bayleigh the replacement nominee thus shocking her. She was evicted by a vote of 6-1, becoming the first member of the jury. Blindsided despite being in power After Bayleigh's eviction Haleigh became the HoH putting Foutte in power for the third week. She nominated Angela and Kaycee with the goal of backdooring Tyler. Kaycee however won the hacker competition. She removed herself from the block and nominated Rockstar, putting Foutte in danger. Haleigh's hope of backdooring Tyler was foiled at the PoV comp as Tyler won. Tyler used the PoV on Angela, and Haleigh put Kaycee back on the block. Foutte believed that Kaycee would be going, but they were unaware that Level Six who would have control over the vote yet again was targeting Rockstar. Rockstar was evicted by a vote of 5-1 with Scottie being the one vote to keep her. Turning on one of their own Shortly after Rockstar's eviction Fasyal became the HoH. While the alliance should have been in power Fasyal was convinced by JC that Scottie voted against Rockstar, has feelings for Haleigh, and is coming after him. Unaware that JC was intentionally lying to him, Fasyal believed him and decided to target Scottie. At the nomination ceremony Fasyal nominated Scottie and Brett with Scottie as the target. The PoV competition was Scottie's only hope of staying. However, Brett ended up winning the PoV, sealing Scottie's fate. At the PoV ceremony, Brett used the veto on himself, and Fasyal replaced him with Kaycee. Scottie was evicted in a unanimous 6-0 vote. Betrayed After Scottie's eviction Angela became the HoH. Fasyal believe both he and Haleigh were safe, but Haleigh was worried about going up. At the nomination ceremony, they were betrayed when Angela nominated both of them. Following the betrayal Fasyal regretted sending Scottie out on his HoH. Fasyal's only hope was the PoV as he was the target. However, Kaycee ended up winning. At the PoV ceremony she did not use the PoV, sealing Fasyal's fate. Fessy was evicted by a vote of 4-1 with Sam voting against Haleigh. Trivia *Swaggy C and Kaitlyn are the only members not to make it to the jury stage. *Fasyal is the only male member to reach the jury stage. *Fessy is the last member to get nominated *Haleigh is the highest female rank. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 20 Alliances